


Unsolved

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “The wife is lying, but I can’t figure out why.”





	Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 643 "hinder"

“The wife is lying,” said Bishop, “but I can’t figure out why. Doesn’t she want us to solve her husband’s murder?”

“Well, what motive would she have to hinder our investigation?” McGee countered. “Maybe start with that.”

His partner shrugged. “Her financials are clean – his, too. Credit cards, phone records… there’s nothing here.”

“But you think she’s lying?”

“Then keep digging,” said McGee. “You know what Gibbs always says.”

Bishop nodded. “Trust your gut. Okay… I’m going to go over the phone records again. I keep feeling like there’s something there. Can you review the ship’s duty logs?”

“On it.”

THE END


End file.
